Welcome To The Hunger Games
by TheTwinsWhoNeverMet
Summary: Peeta and Katniss one the games a year ago. now there mentoring. vasilisa, a rich capitol girl, and Tabitha Collins, a average girl from district 1 are thrown into the game they hate eachother but when there all they have left will they work together?
1. Tabitha's Pov

Tabitha POV

The Reaping

I woke up in my warm house. I went and grabbed Layla out of her crib. She was 2 years old and the cutest baby you will ever see. I have to take care of her now. Well with help from my 17 year old brother, Cameron. My sister and her soon to be husband wanted to go to dinner with my parents to celebrate the marriage that was coming. It was stormy they lost control now im an orphan and so is the baby so wee pretty much need each other. I may be an orphan but I still have my brother he takes care of me. Layla was still asleep so I decided to go find my brother.

"Cameron? Are you home?"

"Yes. Im in the kitchen!" he yelled. I walked into the kitchen. Cheerful like every morning. "You don't remember do you?"

"What?"

"it's the day." I gasped oh no! I scrambled to get ready. I put on the only dress I liked. It was purple and hugged my curvy body I took my long brown hair and put it into a side pony tail. I looked at my eyes. They were red from lack of sleep. That baby was hard to take care of. But they still had there blue eyes still sparkled. There was a knock.

"Tabitha Alec is here!"

"Im in the room with the baby!"

I heard him before I saw him. His heavy foot steps down the hall. Then he waked into the room. I turned around and smiled. I loved him. He loved me. He used to be a player till he meet me. I changed him I looked into his crystal blue eyes I saw love. His brown hair was messy like always. He came over and hugged me. I kissed him. Then the baby woke up. He sighed and picked her up she was happy again. She loved him.

"Uncle Alec!" she squealed.

"Hey sweetie."

"Aunt tabby." she reached her arms out.

"Hey baby did you sleep good." she nodded. Cameron walked in.

"You two go ill meet you two there remember its in 10 minutes."

We walked out after I gave him a hug. Me and Alec walked hand in hand all throughout the district. District 11 was a quite district. We weren't that rich. We did okay but still. We did good because we were the agriculture district. I didn't like my life to much sometimes I loved it. I had a gorgeous guy who was completely in love with me. I had a caring brother. And a beautiful baby to take care of. It sucked though. I lost my parents and my sister and became a mother like person. All at once. I didn't think I could do it for long but I tried my best. I wouldn't change it for the world. We walked up to town square. We saw my brother and Layla we decided to stay where we were just because it started. Alec stood behind me he put his arms around me.

"Let the Reaping begin!"

"I love you." Alec whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"I love you two."

"Now Time for boys." I held my breath.

"Shane Carson!" I let out my breath Cameron and Alec were safe.

"Now girls… Tabitha Cortez!" I felt Alec stiffin and Cameron looked at me. I walked on to stage. I wanted to cry.

"Let the games be in your favor. Say goodbyes we leave tomorrow." I walked off numb.

"Tabitha! You cant go." Alec said.

"I have to."

"What about the baby? What about us."

"You think I don't know that Alec! You think im not scared? I wont survive. Ill loose you and the baby. I cant stop it." I whispered. He took me into his arms and held me. I started crying. Cameron came over.

"Im coming to the capitol."

"Me to." Alec said.

"You cant?"

"Yes we can. I talked to her. I explained it and she said I could come and so could your boyfriend." I was happy. I was going to be with my family. Layla reached out I hugged her hard.

"Im going to win just for you." I said to her. Now we went and packed ready to go to district 1.


	2. Vasilisa's Pov

Chapter Two I watched as Acadia- one of my family's maids- drew my bath. My younger brother and my younger sister were in my sister's room talking while she did her hair. Today was their first reaping, and I felt sorry for them. Going through your first reaping is terrifying. You started when you were twelve and ended when you were eighteen, I was seventeen. Ava and cayden just turned twelve so this was there first time. The other set of twins- Claire and Victoria- were only 3 so they had a while to go before their first reaping. My family was wealthy. One of the wealthiest in District 1, so there was a little chance of my-or my siblings- names being drawn to go to Capital. It wasn't impossible though. I didn't like the idea of the Hunger games, I thought they were cruel. Last year's winners were from District 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Normally there is only one winner, but there case was unheard of, they were in love and they were both willing to die for each other. I honored them for that. They were not going to give o and they didn't, but the president wasn't happy and let everybody off with a warning that would never happen again. My mother didn't care about the hunger games, as long as one of her children weren't involved.

"Vasilisa, your bath is ready," Acadia's sweet voice shock me out of my hard thinking. I nodded my head and smiled, here in district 1, it was all about making things for the Capital. We worked with beautiful jewels and exotic clots and fabrics. It was a job I enjoyed, it was fin when you did it right. The peacekeepers normally lay of when they knew you always knew what you were doing, just like I did. I quickly undressed and got into my bath, my mother had laid out my clothed on my bed. It was a strapless gold dress with knee high gold boots, we were required to look nice at the reaping, because everyone considered it a holiday, I considered it the worst day of the year. We didn't need to sign up for a tesserea, but other people did, and they had to pay for it. I scrubbed my golden blonde hair and washed my body clean. By the time I got out of the tub, my mother was just arriving home. Ava and Cayden were playing quietly without getting dirty on their good clothes. She quietly gave me a nod as I wrapped a soft towel around me and she went to go were Claire and Victoria from there nap. I went to my room and got dressed, it was hot enough out side for my hair to dry quickly and I put it in a long side braid. By the time I was done it was time to go. Acadia smiled at me and gave a thumb up. I held my head high as I walked out. The streets of District 1 were flooded with people. It was like this ever year, because everybody had to come, everybody had to come watch the terrified children. When we got there Ava and Cayden were taken from me and a peacekeeper lead me to where I was to stand. I noticed something strange. There were four chairs, not three, and Lana Mino, District 1's normal mentor as not there, instead it was Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. Everything else seemed normal. The mayor was there, so was Allison Minor- District 1's escort. As soon as everybody quieted down the mayor stepped up to the podium. He went on and on about the hunger games and he different things that went on. Then it got to the good stuff.

"Now, you are all probably wondering where Lana must be, well the Capital wants to mix it up, so Lana will not be your mentor, Katniss and Peeta will, here is Allison to explain more." This should be interesting, Allison just went on and on about what an honor it was to be representing District 1. Yeah right, then came on the drawing. Kids around me held their breath as Allison reached her hand into the glass bulb that held the ladies names. Then she said the name….

"Vasilisa Brookshier," my whole world stopped was that my name, did I hear Allison right or was it just me being nervous, everybody's eyes were on me and I gulped hard, that was defiantly my name called, I was going to the Hunger Games, I slowly made my way up to the stage.. When I got up there I stood next to Katniss, I saw Ava, she was sobbing her eyes out, and Cayden was holding her back. I was going to the hunger games and I was scared, so scared that I barley heard the male name, but all I heard was.

"Tyler Bowlick" He was a friend of my brother's a twelve ear old, and I felt sorry for him, he stood next to Peeta. I was going to the Hunger games.


End file.
